


[AESTHETIC] Black Sails/Hernán edits

by WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)



Category: Black Sails, Hernán (TV 2019)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021
Summary: Сет тумблер-коллажей с кроссовером "Черных парусов" и "Эрнана". Шип ради шипа, смерть обоснуя и вот это вот все.
Relationships: Abigail Ash/Aisha (Hernán), Abigail Ash/Bernal Díaz del Castillo, Acatlxouhqui (Hernán)/Eme (Black Sails), Hernán Cortés/Eleanor Guthrie, Madi (Black Sails)/Xicoténcatl (Hernán), Marina (Hernán)/Woodes Rogers, Tecuelhuetzin | Maria Luisa/Charles Vane, Utley (Black Sails)/Juana (Hernán)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021





	[AESTHETIC] Black Sails/Hernán edits

  
[полноразмер | full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/de/luvuo5hn_o.jpg)

  
[полноразмер | full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/d5/s0WQOmWe_o.jpg)

  
[полноразмер | full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/6e/3a/sOhdKcDB_o.jpg)

  
[полноразмер | full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/77/58/Nk3A1yuQ_o.jpg)

  
[полноразмер | full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/32/33/coRZf42f_o.jpg)

  
[полноразмер | full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/da/87/n4AizNHv_o.jpg)

  
[полноразмер | full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/ea/0b/nEBX5Onb_o.jpg)

  
[полноразмер | full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/de/11/o6HWE2Ai_o.jpg)


End file.
